Rafe Travels
by moderate
Summary: when Rafe meets what he didn't expect his life immediately changes. Can he take the trial which he was given or fail it? R&R


A/N: well its a book R&R i guess

* * *

><p>Rafe Travels<p>

Chapter 1: The Trial

"Rafe!" yelled a mysterious voice.

I woke up panting with my heart beating over what felt like normal, "ugh."

I sat up and got off my bed and walked out my room to the kitchen. It was 2 in the morning and I had been partying all night at my friend's dorm. I left early but still had to get some sleep before my classes started later this morning at 7:00. I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a glass and went over to my sink and filled it up with water. "refreshing." I said after I drank the water.

I placed the cup in the sink and walked back into my room. I got back into my bed and immediately fell back asleep. "Rafe!" yelled the voice again.

In my dreams, or at least what I thought was, I was in a room with white walls floor and everything else. I could see a figure in front of me but it was gleaming light that felt like it burned. I put my hand over my face to protect my self when I finally got the sense to speak, "h-hello."

The figure moved slightly and in a deep serious sounding voice it spoke, "hello Rafe."

"Who are you?"

"I'm God of coarse, all powerful all knowing God. Split into three persons Jesus, Father, and the Holy Spirit. You have been chosen by me for a trial to show yourself."

I put my eyebrow up, "God and trial? This is so a dream everyone knows that the big bang created the world."

"This is no dream Rafe, and the big bang did not create the universe and everything in It." he moved over with the light moving around him. "If you think the big bang created the universe then what started it, it can't just happen you know."

I didn't answer. He moved again, "now to the trial," he said. "You will go to three worlds each showing attributes."

I interrupted, "wait, why me and why this?"

He turned to me, what I think, and the light being brighter. I tried to step back away from the heat but I wouldn't move. "You'll learn that soon," he spoke. "These worlds will show you what I mean; they'll show you sorrow, loss, friendship, love, death, life, and many more other attributes."

"Wait, what's this all mean?"

"I'm sorry Rafe, I can not answer these questions now for it is becoming day in your world, and we'll meet again."

The light around him grew immensely but the heat stayed the same, I was leaving this place. "Wait!" I tried to yell.

I woke up, "Some dream, luckily it was **just** a dream."

I looked at my clock, 6:20. "Crap, I need to hurry."

I threw my bed sheets and ran over to my dresser and grabbed some pant. I put them on and ran over to my closet and grabbed a shirt. I smelled it to see if it was a bad idea. "Ah! Disgusting."

I grabbed another which smelled worse so I put the first one on. I ran over to my bathroom and grabbed a bottle of spray deodorant and sprayed it all over me to remove the smell. I then ran out my room into my kitchen, grabbed my keys and my shoes and ran out my apartment's door. I quickly ran down two flights of stairs to see my car in the parking lot. I ran to my car and hopped in and started it. I backed out and drove off to the university to my first class. I got there at 6:50 and parked my car in the nearby parking lot. I ran in the building and went to my class's room. When I got in there everyone was in there and the time read 6:58. "Jeez time flies by," I though to myself.

I found a seat next to my friend, Thomas, and sat down. "Hey, what's up?"

He acknowledged me and said, "sheesh, you sleep in."

"Yep."

"That sucks, oh guess what another party tonight you think you can make it."

"I don't see why not."

"Cool, see you there then. It's at my parents place this time at 8:00, there out of town so like everyone whose someone is coming."

"Great can't wait."

It turned 7:00 and then the professor who was at his desk got up and walked into the middle of the room spoke, "Alright…"

My classes went by pretty quickly. When it became 7:00 again I drove back to my house to get ready for the upcoming party. I grabbed some drinks and other things and headed off to Thomas' parents house. When I got there the yard looked like it was trashed and there were lights going off and everything. I parked my car next to the curb and hopped out with my stuff. I walked down the walkway into the house and just like the outside there were all kinds of things every where. I placed my stuff on a table and saw one of Thomas' friends and walked to him, "HEY HAVE YOU SEEN THOMAS!" I yelled to him over the music.

"WHAT!" he yelled back.

"I SAID HAVE YOU SEEN THOMAS!"

"NO BUT HE SAID TO START THE PARTY, HE'S ON HIS WAY THOUGH!"

I shook my head and well started partying. The party lasted over six hours before it started to dye down. I never saw Thomas at the party which was a sham though. When the party finally ended I went back to my car which was covered in toilet paper and had bottles and can all around it like every other car near the house. I cleaned it all off and hopped in. I drove back to my apartment and immediately went straight to my room and jumped on my bed, "aw, best party ever," I said to my self.

The next thing I knew I was fast asleep and back into my dreams. I had forgotten all about the weird God experience because of the crazy day. "Rafe," said a voice.

I was back in the white room with the man standing in front of me with the light again behind him. "Not this again," I muttered to my self, "I'm having the same dream."

The man shifted along with the light. "Rafe this not the same dream, this is your trial."

"Uh huh, so where is this trial and I still want to know why I'm here and why me?"

"I can not tell you these things Rafe, or at least not at this moment."

"What do you mean not now?" I started… falling? "Ah! What the hell!"

I couldn't see anything around me or anything at all. I didn't know where I was or what was going on all I knew this had to be a dream, even if I had the same one. Or at least what I think it was. I spun myself around in skydiver's position to see a dot of light up ahead. It was getting bigger and bigger by the second, I had to do something but there was nothing I could do. The dot became clearer it was trees and grass? It continued to get bigger and the next thing I knew I hit a branch which broke my fall slightly and I continued to tumble down the tree. "Ah!" I groaned as I hit the branches.

I then hit the ground with a thud, all I wanted to do was sit there but I knew I couldn't do that. I slowly and cautiously got up while leaning on a branch. "Nothing broken," I said in pain, "how's that even possible."

I looked around me to see I was in some kind of small forest. Birds chirped all around me. "Where am I?" I said to myself.

I looked at my self to brush off any dirt but noticed I was wearing different cloths. I had jeans, black jacket, and a average white t-shirt underneath. My other cloths I had on before been a shirt and sweatshirt with sweat pants. Even my skin tone had changed slightly. I looked around for something what could be used like a mirror and saw a small puddle of water. I limped slightly over to it and went down on my knees to get a look at me. I had black hair instead of my usual brown hair and blue eyes instead of my green. "Ok this is weird, but it's just a dream," I grabbed my jacket to make sure it was real, "but it feels so real."

To be continued…

* * *

><p>AN: well that's chapter 1, there may be a few errors but i'll change them later.


End file.
